Pour toi seulement
by Danaide
Summary: Pour toi seulement raconte l'histoire burlesque de la rencontre de Sasuke et son âme-sœur Naruto. Et à quel point Sasuke est un "stupide stupide petit frère" selon Itachi. SasuNaru - Yaoi


Titre : Pour toi seulement.

L'idée m'est venue en faisant _un flan_ … J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira.

Merci à tous mes **followers** , **reviewers**. Vous êtes la raison pour laquelle je continue de publier.

Excusez les fautes, je n'ai pas de beta.

 **OoO**

 **Pour toi seulement**

La forêt revêtit ses plus belles couleurs annonçant le début du printemps.

Sasuke, l'air grognant, entamait son tour de garde dans la dite foret. Les feuilles mortes craquaient sous ses pieds nus, il se déshabilla hâtivement laissant ses vêtements soigneusement pliés au pied d'un eucalyptus.

Le brun se concentra afin de revêtir sa forme animale, héritage du clan Uchiwa. Quelques instants plus tard, un loup au pelage corbeaux se tenait à la place précédemment occupée par Sasuke.

Ses sens devinrent plus aiguisés sous cette forme. Ses iris bleues se rétractèrent s'ajustant à la pénombre créait par les arbres. Son odorat était décuplé, lui permettant désormais de distinguer nettement une fine odeur qui semblait flotter dans l'air.

Une odeur de citron, de terre mouillée et surtout une odeur familière. Semblable à celle des membres de son clan, de sa famille mais amplifiée. Une odeur qui faisait battre son cœur trop rapidement à son gout. Une sensation inconnue vrillait ses sens. Ses muscles se crispèrent, ses babines se retroussèrent sur ses canines. Il se concentra afin d'essayer d'entendre un quelconque bruit pour trouver la source de cette odeur addictive.

Il s'élança telle une fusée s'enfonçant dans la forêt, des bruits de pas retentirent de l'autre côté de la clairière et semblaient s'éloigner du territoire de son clan. Il fallait qu'il trouve l'intrus avant qu'il n'entre dans le territoire des Hyugas.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'odeur s'intensifiait le rendant presque féral. L'intrus ne fessait clairement aucun effort pour masquer sa présence. Sasuke nota que ses pas étaient moins lourds que ceux de ses pattes. Un _louveteau_ , pensa-t-il.

L'intrus était juste derrière le buisson devant le brun. Et il semblait ne pas avoir senti la présence du loup.

Sasuke bandit atterrissant sur sa proie. Qui se révélait être une sorte de panthère au pelage marron et de carrure plus petite et frêle que celle massive et robuste du loup. Le brun l'immobilisa avant de reprendre forme humaine.

« Transforme-toi » Ordonna-t-il d'une voix dangereuse.

Ce félidé mettait ses sens et ses nerfs sens dessus-dessous. Son odeur était enivrante et son gout était divin. A en juger par la brève morsure que lui avait infligée le brun afin de l'immobiliser.

Sous sa forme humaine, Sasuke avait plus de mal à garder la panthère sous son emprise.

« Reprends forme humaine ! »

La voix grave du brun retentit de nouveau, presque sous forme d'un murmure. Les yeux rouge sang de sa proie croisèrent enfin les siens, onyx.

Sasuke en eu le souffle coupé, c'était comme-ci il se noyait sous l'intensité des pupilles du félidé. Une myriade de sensations, de sentiments traversait son corps.

Sasuke, presque en transe, relâcha la panthère qui semblait dans le même état que lui. Ils se regardèrent durant un moment qui semblé être une éternité, avant que la voix du brun se fit entendre de nouveau.

« Tu es mon _âme-sœur_ »

C'était une affirmation, une constations, une vérité murmurait par les lèvres fébriles de Sasuke. La panthère à ses pieds s'avança vers lui d'un pas mesuré, jaugeant la réaction du brun. Comme-ci il allait s'enfuir ou disparaitre d'un moment à un autre.

Tel un chat, la panthère renifla la main pale de Sasuke avant de s'y frotter. Et ensuite, frotter son corps sur les jambes nues de Sasuke.

La sensation électrisante de la douce fourrure sur sa peau nue sortit le brun de ses rêveries. Il se rendit enfin compte qu'il était nu devant un inconnu, son âme-sœur, mais inconnu quand même. Et que la dite âme-sœur refusait toujours de prendre forme humaine et se frotter outrageusement, tel un chat, à lui.

Sasuke se baissa à hauteur de la panthère prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Ses longs doigts fins parcouraient sa fourrure chocolat en une caresse qui se voulait rassurante.

Il encra son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis lui, essayant de détecter s'il le comprenait ou non.

« Suis moi, je vais nous ramener vers la demeure principale de mon clan »

Sasuke se transforma sous le regard curieux de la panthère. Sous sa forme de loup, il fit signe avec son museau à son compagnon de le suivre.

Il s'élança de nouveau dans la forêt, mais cette fois-ci accompagné de la panthère qui le suivait de près. Il pressa le pas, mettant le félidé au défi de maintenir le rythme. Son cœur battait furieusement sous sa fourrure.

Du coin de l'œil, il voyait la panthère courir à ses côtés. Une sensation de bien-être envahi son cœur, comme-ci toute sa vie avait mené à ce moment précis. Il se sentait presque euphorique, allant même jusqu'à tacler la panthère engageant une sorte de jeu entre eux.

Il se sentait complet…

Arrivé au pied de l'eucalyptus, il fit de nouveau signe à son compagnon de s'arrêter. Encore une fois il revêtit forme humaine, s'habillant rapidement alors que la panthère le regarder faire la tête légèrement penché sur le côté.

« On est arrivé, tu ne veux toujours pas te transformer ? »

Sasuke regarda un instant son compagnon, qui ne voulait toujours pas revêtir sa forme humaine.

Il soupira avant de prendre un chemin de terre et sortir enfin de la forêt. Devant lui se dressa la demeure principale du clan. La maison de Sasuke.

Il grimpa d'un pas hâté les escaliers trouvant son cousin avachi sur l'un des fauteuils de la véranda. Ce dernier, plus jeune que lui de quelques années, le scruta curieusement et reporta son regard sur la panthère.

« Tu es au courant que un chat géant te suit ou bien j'hallucine ? »

Son regard alla entre le félidé et son cousin,

« Mes parents sont revenus ? Ou bien un des anciens ? »

Sasuke ignora la question de son cousin, Obito, allant directement au but. Il devait parler à un des anciens ou ses parents car son âme-sœur semblait ne pas être capable de se transformer.

« Non, mais Itachi arrivera bientôt »

Obito se leva allant vers la panthère qui avait pris refuge aux pieds de Sasuke. Sa longue queue marron bougeait paresseusement derrière l'animal. Ce dernier suivait le moindre de ses mouvements, alors qu'Obito allait caresser le crane du félidé Sasuke grogna dangereusement à côté de lui.

« Wow ! Ok ok pas touche ! »

Obito leva les mains en signe de reddition, son cousin lui paraissait de plus en plus étrange. Et cette panthère … ses yeux rouge sang qui le scrutaient.

« Il semble avoir un problème pour se transformer »

Expliqua après un moment le brun, sa main caressèrent inconsciemment la tête de la panthère. Il entra dans la maison suivi de près par son nouveau compagnon et son cousin.

« De tout façon, Itachi va bientôt être là, et il pourra t'aider » Annonça Obito

Le duo s'assit à la table de la cuisine alors que la panthère s'allongea de nouveau au pied du brun. Obito constata qu'elle suivait son cousin comme son ombre.

« Peut-être c'est dû à un sort ou un truc du genre ? » Pensa à haute voix Sasuke

« Ou alors il n'a pas envi ! »

Sasuke lança un regard noir à son cousin, qui paraissait clairement amusé. La réponse de Sasuke fut coupée par l'entrée d'Itachi. L'ainé regarda la scène d'un air choqué, ses yeux allant des deux Uchiwa assis à la table l'air de rien, à la panthère à côté de son petit frère. Cette dernière semblait terriblement s'ennuyer.

Mikoto et Fugaku, les chefs du clan, suivirent leur fils ainé dans la cuisine. Leur discutions coupa court alors que leurs regards se posèrent sur la panthère.

« _Stupide petit frère_ » grommela Itachi avant de sortir de la pièce d'un pas hâté

Sasuke se leva, suivit comme toujours par son nouveau compagnon.

« Père, j'ai trouvé cette panthère dans la forêt. Il semble avoir un problème pour se transformer »

Sasuke exposa son problème à ses parents, et leur raconta sa petite aventure. Fugaku se contenta d'hocher la tête en fixant la cause de l'émoi de son plus jeune fils, pendant que Mikoto se retenait difficilement de rire.

« Mère ! Il n'y a rien de drôle ! Mon âme-sœur est victime d'un sort qui l'empêche de reprendre forme humaine !» s'indigna Sasuke

Itachi fit de nouveau apparition tenant dans ses mains une couverture violète, que Sasuke reconnu comme celle du salon. Il se couvrait souvent avec lors qu'il regardait un film tard le soir.

« _Stupide stupide petit frère_ » marmonna-t-il de nouveau

Il s'avança dans la cuisine faisant signe à la panthère de le suivre, cette dernière lui obéit. Il posa la couverture sur l'animal et recula.

Sasuke, curieux, regarda la scène et surtout il ne comprenait pas ce que son frère voulait faire. Mikoto, à sa droite riait aux éclats.

Sous les yeux stupéfaits de Sasuke et Obito, la panthère repris forme humaine. Un jeune homme à peine plus âgé que Sasuke se tenait devant eux. Il cachait son corps à l'aide de la couverture.

« Merci, je commençais à désespérer »

La voix clair et mélodieuse du jeune homme retentit. Il avait l'air clairement amusé, tout comme Itachi qui souriait.

Pour Sasuke c'était la plus belle personne qu'il ait vu de toute sa vie. Ses cheveux blonds, sa peau halée, ses lèvres pulpeuses, son sourire éclatant et enfin ses magnifique yeux bleus. Tellement différents de ceux rouge sang de sa forme animale.

La voix d'Itachi sortit Sasuke de sa transe, le blond s'avança vers lui. Il était plus petit de taille que Sasuke de quelques centimètres.

« Stupide petit frère, il n'était pas incapable de se transformer. C'est un oméga, ils ne se transforment jamais en risquant d'exposer leurs corps nus aux regards des autres. Stupide _stupide_ petit frère, la nature t'a offert un oméga comme âme-sœur. Tu seras la seule personne pour laquelle il se dévêtira. Aucune autre personne à part toi ne le verra _nu_ … Tu n'auras cet honneur qu'après la cérémonie où vous lierez vos destins »

Le blond se contenta d'hocher la tête tout au long de l'explication d'Itachi, confirmant ainsi ses dires. L'ainé se garda bien de lui dire que les omégas pouvaient aussi enfanter. Il attendait avec impatience le jour où Sasuke le découvrirait à ses dépens.

« _Sasuke_ … Mon nom est Naruto »

Sasuke trouvait que c'était le plus beau prénom au monde. Même si c'était celui d'un des ingrédients des ramens, confia un jour Sasuke à son frère ainé.

 **_The end_**

 **Passe et laisse ta trace ! Merci !**

Je suis curieuse de savoir, quel âge vous donnez à Sasuke ?! Pour moi, il a seize ans, jeune et inexpérimenté. C'est pour cela qu'il n'a pas reconnu le statut de Naruto, en tant qu'oméga.


End file.
